Le Cauchemar d'Hermione
by Apoglaoc
Summary: Hermione fait un cauchemard où tous le monde meurt en dormant.


Bonjour :) Je continue d'écrire la **Folie de Rose** bien sur mais je ne sais pas encore quand je vais mettre la suite... Pour attendre je vous postes cette histoire que j'ai écrit il y déjà longtemps :)

* * *

Le Cauchemard d'Hermione

Chapitre 1 : Drago, les Rêves et le Ministre.

La jeune femme leva les yeux de son magazine, elle regarda songeuse la fenêtre, elle avait bien fait de mettre ses enfants Scorpius et Luciana dans la seconde école la plus prestigieuse d'Angleterre, Ragnarök, sur la cote est de l'Angleterre. Son mari Drago âpres une violente dispute avec le nouveau directeur de Poudlard l'avait menacer de quitter l'établissement, aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Ses enfants étaient à présent loin de cette école qui mélangeait les sangs purs aux sangs de bourbes.

Elle regardait dehors ses deux beaux enfants jouer, Scorpius avait des grands cheveux blond bouclé, grand et plutôt mince. Luciana avait plus le visage rond, des yeux vert et de longs cheveux blonds, comme son père. Puis on sonna à la porte, elle alla ouvrir, c'était Drago qui rentrer du ministère, d'habitude il avait le sourire narquois, des yeux bleues, très grand et de doux cheveux blond avec du gel. La devant la porte, il était triste et l'air abattu. La dame lui demanda ce qu'il c'était passer au ministère, il lui repondit d'une voie grave, « le ministre est mort, il n'a pas été assassiner, même pas empoisonner, il tenait dans sa main un papier chiffonnait où il y avait écrit 'Je serais votre plus grand malheur' », il se mit à pleurer dans les bras de sa femme « Voldemort est revenu, il est revenu du monde des morts ». Axiana fit lever son epoux et le réconforta, son mari avait été traumatiser par Voldemort durant sa jeunesse, il en garder un très mauvais souvenir. Elle fit rappeler les enfants pour le repas, la soirée fut silencieuse et la nuit fut de mème.

Dans une maison de campagne, les enfants de Harry et Ginnie jouaient au quidditch, James, Albus et Lily. Ils étaient au Terrier, il y avait aussi Ron, Hermione et leurs enfants Rose et Hugo. Molly et Arthur étaient vieux maintenant. Vers le soir quand tous le monde etait coucher quelqu'un sonna à la porte, Molly alla ouvrir, elle fut très surprise de voir un homme qui ressemblait mystérieusement à Albus Dumbledore, elle lui demanda son nom celui-ci ne repondit pas et s'avança dans la maison. Molly lui redemanda plus fortement qui il était, l'homme lui lança un sort qui la rendit muette. Il s'avanca vers les etages de la maison et tua son mari Arthur avant de s'envoler dans la nuit. Ginnie réveilla sa mère qui tremblait, elle venait de sortir d'un affreux cauchemard, Molly avait vut son mari mourir. Elle ne parla à personne de ce rêve horrible.

Dans la mâtiné Harry fut surpris de reconnaître Drago qui venait au Terrier, ca fessait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il avait ce jour là une mine grave, tous le monde recula devant Drago. Les deux anciens enemis restèrent dans le jardin, tous le monde écoutait et regarder à travers les fenêtres. Harry fut le premier à prendre la parole « Que ce passe t-il Drago ? Je te vois arrivé au Terrier au pleins de mois de juillet, ta tétè me fait penser qu'il c'est passer quelque chose de grave, je sais que le ministre est mort, vous avez trouver un remplacent pour l'interim ? », Drago prit son inspiration et lui repondit « Les choses vont mal, très mal, le ministre n'ou a laisser ce mot en nous quittant ''Je serais votre plus grand malheur' quelque chose de mal va se produire », Harry l'interrompus « Non, Drago non, Voldemort est mort depuis bien longtemps deja, arrête, tu devient fou Drago ! », Drago rpit mal sa remarque et lui rétorqua « Potter ! Tu ne comprend pas !? Voldemort est revenut et ca serat bientôt la fin du monde, je le sais car, car... », Drago ricana et s'envola grace à son portoloin. Harry resta pensif et rentra dans la maison, tous le monde l'asena de question, que voulez Drago ? Pourquoi il est venut ? Harry leur raconta l'histoire, le reste de la journée il restèrent silencieux, et si c'était vrai ? Que Voldemort était revenut d'entre les morts. Non bien sur c'est impossible se disait Harry, ont ne peut pas faire revenir les morts dans notre monde, c'est impossible, à part si ont n'a la Pierre de Resurection, et celle-ci est disparue à jamais dans la Foret Interdite de Poudlard. Harry dormit mal cette nuit, il fit un cauchemard où Voldemort tuer ses enfants et où Dumbledore mourait de la main de Ginnie, puis il vit Ginnie avec Drago, Hermione torturant Ron, et il eut la vision de sa propre mort, il tombait sans arret dans le vide. Harry fut reveilelr en tombant de son lit. Il avait passer une bien mauvaise nuit. Lors du petit dejeuner il recut un message d'un auror, Harry devait retourner de suite au ministère. Le ministre de la magie en interim Harold Zazo etait mort cette nuit dans son someille, une mort inexplicable. Il etait tous simplement mort en dormant, pourtant les médecins ne lui trouvèrent aucun souvis de santé. Cette mort etait très etrange. Un dénommé Louis Hanard prit de nouveau l'interim du ministère. Pars la suite plusieurs cnetiane de milier de moldues moururent de la même facon dans le monde, des morts étranges en dormant.

Chapitre 2 : L'Église, l'Enterrement et la Peur.

Les trois Potter dormaient quand leur mère Ginnie vient les réveiller « Aller réveillez vous, vite allez ! », Albus marmonna « Quesqu'il y à ? », Ginnie les yeux froncé lui repondit « Aujourd'hui c'est la petite communion de votre cousin Hugo », James en baillant retorqua en riant « Mais pourquoi donc l fait ca !? », Ginnie lui repondit « Votre cousin Weasley aime tous simplement sa c'est tous, il ne faut pas le juger, mais ne lui faites pas de la peine d'accord ? », « Oui maman » répondirent les trois Potter. « Ron depeche toi ont va etre en retard ! », « Oui Hermione », Ron se disait à lui-meme, je ne comprend pas ce qu'il arrive à Hugo et à tous le monde, il n'a jamais voulut se convertir au christianisme, etrange, surtout Hermione, elle à un comme un regard ailleurs, vague. Ron finis de mettre sa cravate et ils partirent à l'eglise en voiture comme des moldues, Ron sentait un mauvais présage.

Ron fut encore plus soucieux quand il vit en rentrant dans l'eglise que les personnes etaient tous en noir et surtout il ne pouvait pas voir leur visage. Tous le monde s'assirent sur des chaises, la ceremonie aller commencer. Ce qui devait etre le pretre et devait etre blanc normalment etait là tout en noir, il prit une coupelle et un morceau de ce qui ressemblait à du pain et prononca d'une voi grave ces mots « Au nom du Père, du Fils, et du Saint Esprit, Hugo Weasley, fils de sang impur, je te condamne à une mort atroce au nom de notre dieu le Seigneur des Tenebres, Lord Voldemort » dans un rire dément tous s'évanouit. Ron se reveilla, secoué par Hermione et Ginnie qui pleuraient, il alla voir dans la chambre d'à coter, et la horreur ! Son fils etait mort dans une sorte mare de sang noir, complétement blanc comme un linge, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites. Ron lacha un cri de rage et de désespoir.

Ils firent enterrer Hugo Weasley dans le jardin du Terrier, à coter du potager et d'un massifs de roses. Quant à Rose elle rester silencieuse, elle ete choquer par la mort de son frère. Ron sombra dans l'alccol pour oublier son chagrin, deux jours aprés l'enterrement il fut retrouver dans le grenier, pendu. Molly et Arthur etaient en pleurs, en moins d'une semaine ils venaient de perdre leur petit fils et leur fils.

Le monde avait peur, la mort rodait partout, elle pouver frapper à chaque endroit à tout instant. Aprés plusieurs jours de travail acharné Harry crus savoir la cause de ces morts étranges, la mort frapper dans le sommeille des personnes, si une personne voyait quelqu'un mourir cette personne mourait réellement dans le vrai monde. Harry frissonna, pourtant c'était bien la le problème, comment arrêtez de dormir ? Pour ne pas mourir il fallait rester éveiller, personne ne pourra tenir, c'est la fin du monde pensa Harry.

Ne pas dormir, ne pas s'endormir, sinon c'est la mort. Rapidement le ministère avec les instances de Santé eut l'idée de créer une sorte de medicament pour eviter de dormir et donner de l'energie pour contrer la fatigue, mais le temps de mettre au point cette idée il serai fort possible que la moitié de l'humaniter perisse. Mais Harry eut une idée, Drago ! Il fallait qu'il retrouve Drago le plus vite possible.

Harry retrouva Drago en train de se lamenter sur la vie, il fut heureux de revoir Harry, il lui raconta que sa femme etait morte dans son someille et que ses enfants avaient disparu le jour même. Harry lui proposa son hypothèse sur ces morts et Drago acquiesa, ils partirent vers la Bulgarie.

Chapitre 3 : Souvenirs, Morts et Tenebres

Drago et Harry etait devant les portes d'un immense château en ruines, Drago troublé demanda à Harry ce que c'était ce lieu etrange, Harry ne lui repondit pas et lui demanda de le suivre. Ils longèrent la veille muraille et rentrirent dans une cour dallé, ils prirent la direction de la plus haute tour du château. Au fond de la salle qui se situait dans la plus haute des plus haute tour du château il y avait un squelette, Harry savait qui etait cette personne, Drago, lui il ne le savait pas. Harry regarda attentivement le squelette d'un des plus grands mages de l'histoire de la sorcellerie.

Harry prit le crane de l'homme et la detacha, il soufla dedans, Drago recula d'horreur, à cet instant précis une forme rouge se forma devant eux elle leur raconta « Les Reliques cache bien des secrets, l'un d'entre eux peut procurer le pouvoir de tuer toute personne par le sommeille, les tuer virtuellement, oui car ont ne peut veritablement tuer une personne dans le reve, dans un cauhemard. Avec les Reliques ont peut faire de grandes choses, pour remedier à ce sort il faut séparer les trois Reliques, qui auparavant forme une couronne avec le voile qui et la cape, la baguette qui fait éviter que le voile tombe sur les yeux et, la pierre sur la tete ». Drago frissonnant demanda à Harry ce qu'il venait de faire, Harry souriant tristement en montrant le squelette lui repondit « Tu te trouve devant celui qui à découvert le plus de secret sur certains objets de magie noir, Drago il faut aller à Poudlard et vite », Drago aquièsca, en partant il vit une inscription sur un des murs de la ruine, cette inscription signifiait pour le plus grand bien.

Ils etaient dans le parc de Poudlard, Harry courut vers la lisière e la foret, et ces pires soupcons eurent lieu, la tombe de Dumbledore etait cassé, il découvrit avec horreur quelle corps etait en miles morceau et que la Baguette de Sureau avait disparut. Drago courut vers Harry. Le pire etait arriver, quelqu'un avait prit connaisance des Reliques de la Mort et s'en etait servit, mais pensa Harry, la cape, quelque cloche car c'est moi qui à la cape, mais non il s'en souvenais il l'avait perdut il y à plus de 2 ans lors d'un séisme et que sa famille à dut déménager. Harry pleura dans les bras de Drago un peu abasourdie.

Chapitre 4 : Haine, Amour et Guerre.

Aprés des recherches de la part d'Hermione dans la plus grande bibliothèque d'Angleterre et des espions partout sur le globe, Drago et Harry découvrirent où sans doute se cacher, dans le vieux et délabré manoir des Malfoy. Hermione décida d'accompagner Harry et Drago jusqu'à la ruine de ce qui etait avant une magnifique demeure. Des qu'ils furent sur place devant la grande porte moisie une sirène retenti, des elfes de maison apportèrent Drago, Harry et Hermione dans la bâtisse, dans une salle où se tenait un personnage coiffé d'un étrange voile avec une pierre et un morceau de bois. Harry reconnut de suite les Reliques de la Mort. En colère il cria à la créature « Qui est vous ? Pourquoi tous ces crimes ? Que voulez vous ? », la créature sourira, avec horreur Harry reconnut Dobby Junior, le fils de Dobby Senior mort pendant la Bataille. Harry recula d'effroie, Dobby Junior ricana d'une manière horrifique, il se lanca sur Hermione et l'enferma dans un grand sablier, et il dit aux deux autres « Vous avez une heure, une heure pour essayer de me reprendre les Reliques de la Mort ! Sinon... Sinon vous trois vous allez mourir » Dobby Junior poussa un rire démoniaque.

« Vous devez réussir trois epreuves si vous voulez que je vous rendes les Reliques, ahaha » leur crachat Dobby Junior, les deux hommes se regardèrent, ils étaient préts à sauver le monde, une nouvelle fois encore.

« Votre première epreuve » dicta Dobby Junior « Sera de vous embrassez devant moi ! Allez de suite ! ». Harry et Drago se regardèrent choqué, mais vut la situation critique ils s'embrassèrent. Dobby Junior etait heureux, il ricana interieurement. « Bien » dit Dobby Junior, « Il vous reste 30 minutes avant que votre amie ne meurt ahahah ! Votre prochaine epreuve sera de vous couper les jambes, tous les deux, coupez vos deux jambes », Harry et Drago se regardèrent encore plus choqué que tous à l'heure, Harry se coupa les deux jambes mais Drago recula, il ne voulait pas, puis il pensa à sa femme et ses deux enfants, alors il se coupa les deux jambes. « Bravo ! » leur dit Dobby Junior, il vous reste plus que 10 minutes pour la troisième eporeuve qui et de tuer, Albus et Scorpius. Drago et Harry gèmirent quand ils virent leurs fils, ils etaient ensorcelés. Mais Harry et Drago firent ce qu'il fallait faire pour sauver Hermione, cependant.. « Trop tard ! » cria Dobby Junior, « Au moment meme votre amie vient de mourir et mes cher amis elfes sauvages en ferons un festin tous comme elle vous aller finit en roti, ahahah » Dobby poussa un rire d'horreur sous les yeux épouvantés d'Harry et Drago.

Chapitre 5 : Reveil, Chant et Sourire

Hermion se leva pleine de sueur et tremblotante, elle avait mal dormit, très mal dormit. Quand elle se reveilat elle vit Ron qui lui souriait et qui lui racontât quelle avait pousser des cries durant la nuit, quelle disait que tous le monde mourait dans son sommeil et quelle ne voulait pas mourir. Hermione fut rassurer elle etait chez elle avec Ron, lui il la rassura disant que Rose et Hugo etait bien là, à la maison en train de dormir. Hermione regarda par la fenêtre, il y avait un grand soleil, et alors un phenix se mit à chanter, un chant doux et très beau. Hermione avait cauchemarder de personne mourantes dans leur sommeille mais heureusement en revellant elle vit que tous aller bien. ce n'etait qu'un affreux cauchemard.

* * *

Bonnes vacances à tous ! :)


End file.
